La nouvelle génération se rebelle
by Miss-malfoy-granger
Summary: Les enfants d'Harry Potter ont bien grandi. Rose a seize ans et rentre en cinquième année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Entourée de ses amies et de la protection étouffante de son cousin, de rumeurs et histoires d'adolescente, va-t-elle réussir à trouver l'amour ? Et quel mystère se cache sous tout cela ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Premièrement 

Rose Weasley était une fille sérieuse comme sa mère, sage, bien élevée et travailleuse ; mais aussi elle s'avait s'amuser avec ses amies comme son père.  
C'était une belle jeune fille avec ses cheveux roux fidèle à la famille Weasley, mais qui tiraient vers le brun. De jolie yeux marrons comme sa mère .  
Toujours joyeuse et excentrique, elle adore ses amies et aime par dessus tout son frère Hugo.  
Hugo entrait en deuxième année à Poudlard, avec Lili sa cousine .Plutôt scolaire, il n'affectionne pas particulièrement le Quidditch, mais était plutôt mignon.  
La veille de ses 16 ans, Rose et toute la famille Weasley ce trouvaient en France dans une villa appartenant à Fleure et Bill Weasley. Cette villa située sur la côte Méditerranéenne, face à la mer, faisait le bonheur de toute la famille.  
Étendu sur le sable chaud, Rose contemplait la mer azur dans la quel son frère et ses cousins s'amusaient. A sa gauche ce tenait allongé son cousin préféré.  
-Tu devrais aller te baigner, Al' t'en meurt d'envie!  
-Pour que tout ces garçons, là-bas se jettent sur toi dès que je me serais levé ! Non merci.  
-Tu vas quand même pas me chaperonner toute ma vie quand-même ! Je peux me défendre toute seul, aller va-y!  
-Bon ok, dit-il sens grande enthousiasme, mais je garde un œil sur toi !  
Rose sourit, si son cousin continue comme ça elle porterait bientôt une ceinture de chasteté ! Elle adore Albus mais il avait tendance à être surprotecteur.  
Albus était allé à Serpentard, contrairement à elle qui était à Griffondor, alors il s'efforçait de garder un œil sur elle. A Poudlard, il faisait peur à tous ceux qui osaient lui adresser la parole. Aussi grasse à son merveilleux cousin tout les mecs la fuyait comme la peste. Youpi! à se train-la elle finirait veille fille.

Profitent que son cousin s'était éloigné pour ramasser c'est affaire et se diriger vers la ville.  
Dans un mois et demi Rose allait faire son rentré en cinquième année à Poudlard ou elle allait retrouver sa meilleure amie.  
Bien quel adore Lili Potter, sa cousine ,sa confidente ;De l'année de son frère ,elle voulais entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch en t'en qu'attrapeuse, comme sa mère. Lili est une jolie fille rousse et fraîche, elle avait un faible pour Nathan Thomas, le fils de Dean et Romilda Thomas, il avait une sœur Victoria Thomas qui ,contre tout attente, était aller a Serpentard contrairement à ses deux parents qui étaient aller à Griffondor .  
Victoria était de la même année que Rose et Albus et était très amie avec celui-ci. Rose avait hâte de retrouver Alice Londubat. C'est une fille plutôt discrète et timide, blonde aux yeux bleus, c'est le genre de fille à la beauté discrète.  
Rose avait fait sa connaissance pendant son cours de potion, ou le professeur Cooper qui avait pris la suite du professeur Slughorn, quand celui-ci avait pris sa retraite pour profiter des derniers membre qui lui reste.  
Il les avait mis en binômes pour la préparation de l'une des potions. Après avoir sympathisé ensemble elles étaient devenues vite inséparable.  
Rose était la seule personne à qui Alice se confiait et avait autant de complicité. Plutôt intelligente, c'était aussi une passionnée de photo.

~0o0~

Se promenant dans les rues de St Tropez, Rose laissa ses pensées dériver sur les boutiques Moldus qui peuplaient la ville.  
Elle s'installa sur la terrasse d'un bar puis sortie un carnet de son sac de plage et s'amusa à dessiner les passants.  
Ce n'est que lorsque le besoin de lumière se fie ressentir que Rose décida de rentrer.  
Se fut quand elle ouvrit la porte de la propriété qu'une tornade rousse se jeta dans ses bras que rose perdit sourire.  
-Rose! où tu étais passer? cria Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Hermione, derrière lui tentait de le retenir de sauté sur sa fille qui avait encore Lili accroché autour de son coup.  
-Tu te rends compte, deux heures! DEUX HEURES qu'on te cherche partout!  
-Ron, chérie calme toi tu vois bien qu'elle na rien. Dit d'une voix douce Hermione dans son dos, s'il te plaît calme-toi.  
Doucement Ron tourna les talons et claqua la porte.  
Albus qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, déclara d'une voix neutre:  
-T'étais où Rose?  
-J'étais seulement partie faire un tour en ville.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Pour voire du monde, prendre l'aire, penser à autre chose p...Pourquoi vous faite tout un scandale ! Je... j'ai rien, je vais bien, je suis juste sortie faire un tour et je n'ai pas vue le temps passer, c'est tout !  
-C'est tout...C'EST TOUT!Tu te rends conte de la peur que tu nous a mit tu... tu... non en faite laisse tomber.  
Et lui aussi, tourna les talons et claqua la porte de sa chambre.  
Sa mère lui envoya un sourire désoler et partie à la suite de Ron pour tenter de le calmer.  
Ginny, sa marraine qui était resté adosser au mur de droite, éclata de rire. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'est que quand elle eu fini de rire quelle déclara d'une voix enjouée:  
-Quelle beau spectacle, relevant les yeux vers sa fille et sa nièce que Ginny compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu le même fou-rire qu'elle se redressa,  
-Rose tu te rends compte que l'on aurait dit, à l'époque, Ron et Harry qui en gueulaient Hermione!  
Mais Rose avait toujours cet air inquiet sur le visage.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont se calmer, demain, ils se rendront compte qu'ils avaient eu tort de s'emporter pour ci peu, je connais Al' il doit déjà regretter ce qu'il t'a dit! et pour ton père, je suis sur que ta mère s'occupe bien de lui, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin et un clin d'œil avant de sortir du salon.  
Lili, toujours là, regarda la porte de laquelle sa mère venait de sortir d'un air dégoûter.  
-Beurk! dit Lili et Rose en même temps, elles se tournaient toute les deux, se regardaient dans les yeux et éclataient de rire.  
Quand elles reprirent leurs souffles Rose déclara d'une voix triste:  
-Tu crois qu'ils m'en veulent ?  
-Non t'inquiet! ils sont juste en colère, ils veulent tout les deux te contrôler. Aller vient 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: La vérité est parfois dure à entendre

3 

Le lendemain matin, jour temps attendu pour Rose, jour de son 16eme anniversaire.

Elle descendit les marches de la villa et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ROSE !

Tout le monde était déjà levé et lui sautait au cou. Seul Albus ne s'était pas levé. Après que Rose eu embrassé tout le monde elle se dirigea vers Albus , s'assit sur ses genoux et lui fit un gros bisous sur la joue .

-Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda Rose avec une moue adorablement triste, dont elle était sur qu'Albus crac.

-Mh...

-Aller quoi! s'il te plaît ?

-Mouais...d'accord...mais la prochaine fois tu me préviens ok!

-Oui !

-Promit ?

-Promit !dit Rose en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Le reste de la journée se déroula à merveille pour Rose. Molly avait préparée un vrai festin pour son anniversaire. L'après midi ils allèrent tous à la plage.

Le soir venu ils s'installèrent devant un feu de camp ou ils firent griller des marshmallow tout le reste de la soirée. Les adultes étaient rentrés à la villa vers huit heures.

Tout d'un coup Fred, l'un des deux enfants de George et Angélina, proposa le traditionnel action ou vérité.

-Alors qui commence? demanda Lili.

-Tu veux vraiment y jouer, ronchonna Victoire, douillettement installée dans les bras de Teddy Lupin.

Victoire et Teddy allaient faire leur dernière année à Poudlard, au début de leur première année ils avaient été comme chien et chat mais ils avaient finalement su ce trouvé.

- Aller Victoire, décoince-toi un peu pour une fois ! Dit James déclenchant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

James était d'un an l'aînée de Rose et Albus, il était plutôt doué pour ne pas respecter les règles ce qui exaspérait Victoire car elle était toujours derrière lui à le réprimander. Comme elle respectait le règlement et que'elle était brillante, Victoire avait été désignée préfet et en suite préfet en chef pour la rentré. Elle se faisait déjà une joie de pouvoir le punir.

-Je n'ai ABSOLUMENT pas besoin de me décoincer James ! Dit-elle en lui lançant un regard aussi noir que le ciel au dessus d'eux.

-Fred à raison ce va être marrant, Dit Lili

-Bon ok, mais rien de ce qui est dit ici ne devra sortir d'ici, ok ?

-Ok pour moi, dit Lili

-Moi aussi

-Ouais

-Ok

-James ?

-Ouais ouais ..., dit James sens véritable conviction.

-Bon je commence, dit Roxanne.

Roxanne était la sœur de Fred, de l'année de Lili et Hugo. C'était une élève moyenne et qui adorait s'amuser plutôt belle et étant l'attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor elle attirait l'œil d'un certain nombre de garçon.

-Action ou vérité, demanda James avec le sourire d'un enfant de cinq ans.

-Mm... Vérité !

-Ok, Alors voyons voire ...je sais ! On va commencer facile de qui es tu amoureuse? Dit James une moue impatiente.

-Euh..., Roxanne était rouge derrière son teint métis, de...de...eu...

-De ?s'impatienta James, j'aimerais bien savoir de qui celle qui fait tournée toute les têtes est telle amoureuse ?

-Lysander, déclara Roxanne aussi vite que l'éclaire.

Lysander Scamander était l'un des jumeaux de Luna après s'être marié à Rolf Scamander. Lysander était moins sage que son frère Locan, qui lui était studieux, ce sont de très beau jeune Homme un peu lunaire mais intelligent.

-tu ne me l'avais pas dit sa sœurette, demanda Fred l'air étonné.

-Que veux-tu, ta sœur ne te dit pas tout! Rit James comptant de savoir un truc pareille.

-Aller Roxanne pause ta question à quelqu'un d'autre.

Depuis quelle avait révélée de qui elle était amoureuse, Roxanne avait gardé la tête baisser et les yeux river sur s'est mains. Relevant les yeux, Roxanne abordait un petit sourire de vengeance et fixa James droit dans les yeux une lueur d'excitation.

-Action ou vérité ?dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

A ce moment la Rose n'aurait pas aimée être à sa place car elle sait que dans la famille Weasley on a un certain goût pour la vengeance...

-Actions !

-Parfait... dit-elle tout bas, tu dois aller te baigner, tout nue, et nagé jusqu'à la bouée là-bas ! En montrant la bouée à cent mètre au large de la plage.

-J'aurais du m'en douter, ronchonna James dans sa barbe.

Il commença à se déshabiller et s'avança près du bord.

-Le slip James, autrement c'est moins marrent. Rie Roxanne en soif de vengeance.

-Ba oui James le slip enfin, nargua Victoire.

-Le slip, Le slip, Le slip ! Crièrent-t-ils tous ensemble.

James consenti à enlever le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Tailla un sprint et dix minutes plus tard il revint au bord de l'eau.

-Retournez-vous le temps que je me rhabille aller !Toute la bande pouffait de rire.

-Ta peur qu'ont se moque c'est ça un! James ! L'eau est trop froide, se moque Fred.

Il se rhabille en vitesse et revint s'asseoir avec les autres.

-Rose, à toi, action ou vérité ? Demanda-il en fusillant Fred des yeux.

-Euh... vérité, dit rose peur de ce que pourrait lui demander son cousin.

- As-tu déjà embrassé un garçon ?

-Oui, rougie Rose.

-Quoi ! hurla Albus qui visiblement ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait hurlé sa en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

-Calme toi Al' elle a seize ans ta cousine se n'est plus une gamine, et puis il faut bien qu'elle trouve un mec, dit Fred.

-Non sûrement pas !

-Mais ARRETE arrête, t'es pas son père, tu ne vas pas tout le temps être derrière elle non plus, elle a seize ans laisse la vivre ! Elle n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon vingt quatre heur sur vingt quatre heur laisse la respirer bon dieux ! Dit Lili très énervé et rouge de colère. Elle a droit d'embrasser qui elle veut et se taper qui elle veut MERDE !

-T'es bien vulgaire. Tenta Fred d'une petite voix pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

-TOI TA GUEULE ! cria Lili.

-Ok ok alors tout le monde va se calmer. Dit Rose qui était resté muette à regarder la scène se passer sous ses yeux comme le reste de ses cousins.

-Quoi t'es d'accord avec elle en plus !

~Voila le deuxième chapitre en ligne j'espère qu'il vous plaira~

Bisous bisous ~Miss-Malfoy~


End file.
